Things To Do During Schoolies At Hogsmeade
by Clarion Glass
Summary: Three friends go on schoolies in Hogsmeade, finish their things-to-do list and have a lot of fun in the process.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters or locations etc., but the plot, Lirael, Mimma and Velan are mine, all mine!**

**A/N – for those who don't know, schoolies is a week for yr 12s to have having fun, like down south or somewhere that isn't school. I have applied the concept to Hogwarts 7****th**** years.**

**This is for Mushy (don't kill me ;D) and Keara, for the inspiration.**

**THINGS TO DO DURING SCHOOLIES AT HOGSMEADE**

**Chapter 1 – The List**

"Merlin's pants! Oh, Merlin's most skiddie-ed baggy y-fronts!"

Lirael Montgomery sat up, rubbing her sore head. "Ah, hell," she breathed. "Where am I?"

A similar flurry of curses made her look around. A head of tousled brown hair poked up for a second before a woolly grey beret was jammed on it. "Mimma?" she asked. "What are we doing here?"

A snide tone cut through the fuzz in Lirael's head. "Wouldn't have a damn clue, Li, not a clue."

"Velan, please!" chimed a soft voice.

"Mim, don't have a cow, I mean, Merlin! I was just saying –"

"You were just saying you don't know where we are," Lirael replied to the dark girl, the owner of the cutting tone. "I do now, though – the Shrieking bloody Shack, that's where."

"Why are we here, for Merlin's sake?" Mimma cried.

"I think it may have something to do with this," said Lirael, brandishing a crumpled, many-times-folded piece of parchment. "Look."

*THINGS TO DO DURING SCHOOLIES AT HOGSMEADE*

Get drunk

Wake up with no memory of the past few hours

Prank the school (big-time ;D)

"Ah, Merlin's pants, it's all coming back to me now," said Mimma.

"Well, we can cross off the second item and, from the state of my bloody head, the first as well." Velan conjured a quill – "Thank Merlin that I'm seventeen and the bloody Trace has gone" – and crossed the said items off the list.

"Speak for yourself, Velly," grumbled Lirael.

"Yeah well, Shorty," retorted Velan.

"Velly!"

"Shorty!"

"Guys, you are starting to sound like SEVEN year-olds, not SEVENTEEN year-olds –"

"Oh yeah Mim, coming from the girl with the greatest immaturity Hogwarts has ever seen, that counts for so much." argued Velan.

"At least I'm not the meanest bloody wannabe-Slytherin this side of the planet."

"I AM a bloody Slytherin!"

"Yeah, but you were gonna be a Gryffindor – you ASKED to be in Slytherin!"

"Well at least I'm not a Hufflepuff!"

"Yeah, Hufflepuff!" Lirael chimed in.

"Ravenclaw!" Mimma shot back, giving Lirael a dirty look before together they looked at Velan and burst out at once with a cry of "SLYTHERIN!"

"Arguments aside, the fact remains that we have a list to complete, and because I'm pretty sure none of us have time-turners, we only have 5 days to get it done in."

"That's Li, always the list-writer," whispered Mimma to Velan.

"I heard that, Mim!"

Lirael had written the list. Mimma had censored the list (therefore suggestions of a dirtier nature were banished from the piece of parchment). And what did she, Velan Notaro, do? Bloody agreed to her friends' suggestions, that's all. And – ah hell, had come up with the idea of the list in the first place. She could have kicked herself for coming up with such a stupid idea, and was willing to bet every atom of pure-blood blood in her body that this would be one hell of a rollercoaster ride. But, she admitted to herself grudgingly, it would probably be fun.

Three weeks earlier, Velan had burst into the library at Hogwarts before school to see her two best friends, Lirael Montgomery and Mimosa Spring, sitting around a desk, chatting about some new book in a series by an Irish wizard who was – finally – doing a book tour at Hogwarts. Therefore:

"Li, we're getting the new book about a month before the rest of the world!" squealed Mimma, caught up in a whirlwind of fangirl-ness.

Velan was amused – her friend's curly hair under a new grey beret was even more livewire than usual – it was probably charged with excitement, she reasoned.

"Hey Mim, shorty" she said, dropping into the chair next to them.

"Hey Velly," replied Lirael coolly. "Can't stop – I'm meant to be doing library duty." she said, and flashed her shiny library assistant badge in Velan's face.

"So?" Velan asked Mimma. "S'up?"

"The usual, I guess. S'up for you?"

"Nothing much, only SCHOOLIES IS ONLY IN 3 WEEKS!" Mimma yelled, and was promptly given a stern glare by Madam Pince, the librarian.

"But yeah, we only have 3 weeks to go! What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno, Mim, how 'bout we make something like a muggle bucket list?"

"What in Merlin's name is that, Vel? Muggles are fine, but I don't know much about them, and I'm surprised you do, O Slytherin Pure-Blooded One."

"Shut up, Hufflepuff, I READ. Have you even read 10 books this year?"

"Yes," replied Mimma promptly.

"That aren't manga?"

Mimma poked her tongue out at Velan. "Okay, I do read manga, but so do you! And you haven't answered my question!"

"Meh. It's a to-do list, sort of. So, in this case, a list of things to do before schoolies is over."

"Hey guys, you know how schoolies started?" Lirael had re-joined them, pushing the now-empty book trolley. "It was when – you remember the war, don't you?"

"How could we forget? It was only 5 years ago – Merlin, I remember being a second year and almost wetting myself when the attack first started!" Velan said.

"Harry Potter had gone on a year's sabbatical looking for Horcruxes, right? Well, in honour of that, McGonagall gave all the seventh years a week off, and it kinda stuck."

"Huh, what an interesting bit of trivia I WILL NEVER NEED TO KNOW. Thank you for that, shorty."

Lirael poked her tongue out at Velan's response. "Yep, that's me, the trivia fountain. Anyway, you never know, it might come up on a quiz night or something."

"Mmm yes, I'll be sure to remember for the quiz nights many, many years in the future."

Lirael sighed. "Now, what's this about a bucket list?"


End file.
